


A night by the kitchen table

by Moron_author



Series: Supplementary for The Things We Left Behind [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Family, Other, Platonic Relationships, Sad, basically a bunch on one shots gathered in multiple stories-, supplementary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moron_author/pseuds/Moron_author
Summary: A backstory to some of the relationships in my story named The Things We Left Behind.This will be about techno and phil and the beginning of a mini series.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Supplementary for The Things We Left Behind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167806
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A night by the kitchen table

Phil sat in his kitchen, waiting for his oldest son to come down stairs, he said that he had wanted to talk to him about something and techno had nodded and said he would be right down. It had now gone twenty minutes and phil was still waiting for him. 

Phil looked to his damaged hand, he remembered it so vividly still. How techno had looked at him suddenly, and grabbed the iron sword as he rushed his dad, trying to stab him for a good few seconds. 

Phil didnt want to hurt technoblade, he didnt want to make it feel like he couldn't be trusted, so he tried to take the sword away from him, but that only resulted in phil getting the sword lodged in his hand, techno had seemed frozen and phil took that chance to take the sword away from him, tackle him with all his strength and try to ignore the frantic pleas he could here the piglin making from under him. 

He never wanted for it to be like that, he never asked it to be this hard for him but raising two sons, one being away for some time with his friends and the other wanting to learn sword technices. There was little to do if things got out of hand. 

Phil never raised his voice, he never once raised his hands to one of his sons but in this moment, with a hand that was bleeding too much to be healthy and an out of control son there wasn't much to do. 

"Techno!" He yelled, trying to get the piglins attention and when he got it, he would sense his undamaged hand coming to settle aroundnhis sons neck, it was like looking at himself from the sidelines, he could see himself, forcing the piglin to keep still under himself, while the hand that wasn't bleeding pressed down on the throat of his self proclaimed son. 

The world was spinning around him, crumbling even when he saw himself and techno, both fighting for the upper hand and him winning. He couldn't believe it was real, he didnt want to believe it was real. He wanted to get back control of himself, get back to his own body and stop this before it got out of hand. 

There was nothing he could do though, and when the piglin under him started scratching at his wrists, begging for air. The body of phil let him, he took the pressure off of his throat but made sure that the piglin couldn't get away. He learned in close.

"You do that again, techno, and I'll throw you back in the nether" he could barely recocnize his own voice, so full of hate and malice, and when he lifted himself off, techno sprinted to his room, locking the door. 

At that moment, Phil had gotten back control of himself and walked inside of his home also, getting supplies to clean the wound. He decided that they both needed some time for themselves before he would talk to techno. 

"Techno?" He knocked on the door. 

"Its me, phil, I wanted to apologize for everything that happened today and tell you that I'm not angry at you, just come downstairs and we can talk" phil thought he heard some muffled response about coming down soon and he smiled slightly as he made his way down to the kitchen. 

It ha now been an hour and phil was still waiting, he was on his third coffee and the time was 11pm when he decided that technoblade wouldn't be joining him. He sighed and walked up the steps, seeing that the light in techno's room were off. He quietly tried the handle and opened the door, techno was curled up in himself on the bed and his pink hair was all around him. 

"I love you, son" the winged man said as he quietly shut the door and walked to his own bedroom. He didnt hear when techno said it back, and he was certain he wouldn't hear it any other time either


End file.
